Lucario
Lucario is a dual Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon introduced in the fourth generation of the series, and the evolves form of Riolu. It is one of the select Pokémon to obtain a Mega Evolution form in the sixth generation. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon, such as Pikachu, who destroyed a Pokémon center and Temple Giovanni, and Horsea, which naturally learns the move Twister.) | Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to a mid-stage like Pupitar, which can destroy mountains.) | At least Large City Level (Superior to base Lucario.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Pikachu, which naturally learns Thunder, a move that utilizes sky to ground lightning.) | Relativistic (Can dodge and move in tandem with light based attacks such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire.) | At least Relativistic (Faster than base Lucario.) Durability: Multi City-Block Level (Can contend with other first-stage Pokémon.) | Large City Level (Can contend with other fully-evolved Pokémon.) | At least Large City Level (Superior to base Lucario.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Attack Priority with certain moves (Extends to status moves for Riolu with Prankster), Healing allies with Heal Pulse, Extrasensory Perception and Telepathy via aura, Resistances to Bug, Dark, Dragon, Grass, Ice, Normal, and Rock-type moves, Invulnerability to Poison-type moves, Stat Manipulation Negation, Forcefield Creation, 'and '''Power Nullification '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: Average (Requires aid from a trainer for battle strategies and tactics, like any other Pokémon.) | Above Average (It's connection to aura makes it capable of communicating with others telepathically, and is shown to be more capable than other wild Pokémon, though still has the same application as Riolu.) Stamina: Low | Above Average | Above Average, 'doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment General Abilities *'Aura: A type of energy that Lucario utilizes. Lucario can use aura to identify people, sense it's surroundings, and speak telepathically. Abilities *'Steadfast:' Causes the user to raise it's speed by one stage if it flinches. *'Inner Focus:' Prevents the user from flinching. *'Prankster:' Riolu's hidden ability. Grants increased priority to status moves, unless the target is Dark-type, in which case the move is nullified. *'Justified:' Lucario's hidden ability. Raises the user's attack stat by one stage if it's hit by a Dark-type attack. *'Adaptability:' Mega Lucario's ability. Boosts the power of moves that share the same type as the user on top of Same Type Attack Bonus. Moves *'Aura Sphere:' A Fighting-type special move. The user forms a condensed sphere of aura it launches at foes. This move negates accuracy to always hit it's opponent. *'Bone Rush:' A Ground-type physical move. Lucario forms a bone out of aura and uses it to strike the opponent anywhere between twice to five times in a row. *'Calm Mind:' A Psychic-type status move. The user *'Close Combat:' A Fighting-type physical move. The user gets up close for a powerful barrage of strikes, at the expense of leaving itself open, causing it's Defense and Special Defense to be lowered. *'Counter:' A Fighting-type physical move. The user holds itself back, and if it takes damage from a physical move, it strikes back with double the power of the move. *'Detect:' A Fighting-type status move. The user detects the opponent's next attack, allowing them to perfectly block it. The success rate lowered if used consecutively. *'Dragon Pulse:' A Dragon-type special move. The user fires off a beam of draconic energy. *'Double Team:' While not a move Lucario naturally learns, it is one of it's special moves in the Super Smash Bros. series. A Normal-type status move in which the user creates afterimages to throw off opponents and raise their evasiveness. *'Extreme Speed:' A Normal-type physical move. The user moves at incredible speeds, almost always guaranteeing the attack strikes first. *'Feint:' A Normal-type physical move. An attack that bypasses the effects of moves like Protect and Detect, but only connects if the opponent actually used those moves. *'Foresight:' A Normal-type status move. Negates accuracy and evasion of the next move, and also allows the user to bypass the Ghost typing's immunity to Normal and Fighting-type moves. *'Heal Pulse:' A Psychic-type status move. The user emits a pulse of energy that heals it's target. Most useful in double battles for allies with poor health recovering options. *'Laser Focus:' A Normal-type status move. The user sharpens their focus, which increases their chances of their attacks landing as critical hits. *'Me First:' A Normal-type status move. If the user moves first, they mimic the move the target was about to utilize and use it on them first. *'Metal Claw:' A Steel-type physical move. The user sharpens it's claws to steel-like hardness before slashing with them. Has a small chance to raise the user's Attack upon using. *'Metal Sound:' A Steel-type status move. The user emits a horrible screeching sound that sharply lowers the target's Special Defense. *'Power-Up Punch:' A Fighting-type physical move. An overall weak punch, but if landed, it will raise the user's attack stat by one stage. *'Quick Attack:' A Normal-type physical move. The user moves quickly to land the first strike. *'Quick Guard:' A Fighting-type status move. The user protects itself against priority attacks, such as Quick Attack or Extreme Speed. *'Swords Dance:' A Normal-type status move. The user performs a warrior's dance, causing it to sharply raise their Attack. *'Work Up:' A Normal-type status move. The user works itself up, raising it's Attack and Special Attack. Equipment *'Lucarionite:' A Mega Stone that allows Lucario to mega evolve during a battle. Key Riolu | Lucario | Mega Lucario Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Glass cannon in terms of stats. *Takes double damage from Fighting, Fire, and Ground-type moves. *Mega Evolution requires assistance from a trainer and can only be used once per battle. **Korrina's Lucario in the anime has shown that there is a chance of it to go berserk after Mega Evolving due to overwhelming power. Sources *Bulbapedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:RPG Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Form Users